guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monte Mac Manannan
Hello, and welcome to GuildWiki! Before you upload more images - just checking if you were aware that there are already user boxes available for all available titles? You can find them listed at Category:Templates/Title boxes. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:16, 24 February 2007 (CST) Hi Barek, I've seen those Title boxes templates but I don't really like them, but I could use some of the icons from there, if I was able to reduce their size. Can you tell me how to resize a picture when I'm using this "code": ? --- Monte Mac Manannan 15:31, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Sure, here ya' go: : = : = :The additional code defines the target image size, in pixels. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:34, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Note, this works with .jpg format images ... but due to limitations of the MediaWiki software, attempts to resize .png format images usually results in pixelation of the image, and sometimes even odd color shifts of the resulting image. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:35, 24 February 2007 (CST) wonderful, thanks! Monte Mac Manannan 15:39, 24 February 2007 (CST) Materials That are quite a lot materials. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 07:50, 13 May 2007 (CDT) $$$ Geez, how the heck do you make so much money???-- (Talk) ( ) 18:42, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :You don't like to respond to messages, or what?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:55, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Uhm, actually i didn't receive any notice for your msg from sept 9th, unlike i did receive one for your 2nd comment today. ::So ... the money actually comes from normal playing, vanquishing, mapping and abit of trading. ::I just sell everything to the merchant except really worthy stuff ofc (like some max upgrades/inscritions). ::Since the start of eotn I made about 800k by things like hero armor, tapestries, destroyer cores :: ... all the stuff that is worthless now, but sold very high in the first days after release. -- Monte Mac Manannan 20:17, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Lol, you must play a lot more than me. I do the same thing and currently have only 15k (count 'em 15)! Or maybe it's cuz I'm a spender...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:15, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)